De Sangre & Lágrimas
by Coffee Mind
Summary: Two shot. Rechazo, dolor, muertes y mas han vivido nuestros protagonistas, ahora, no queda nada, la vida los unió pero esta misma los separó esa noche cuando todo se vino abajo.
1. Un idiota enamorado

**_ADVERTENCIA_** : Lenguaje vulgar, escenas sexuales, uso y mención de drogas, violaciones, síndromes, asesinatos, intentos de suicidio, violencia y malas decisiones. Leer bajo propio riesgo, la autora no se hace cargo de nada.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, la obra es ficticia y no corresponde a ninguna realidad pues o dicha por los creadores, su fin es entretener sin ansias de lucro.

 ** _Un idiota enamorado_** :

Mi vida… se va acabando… no puedo mas.

La sangre sale cada vez mas de la profunda herida de la bala en mi abdomen, podría salvarme pero… ¿ _Cuál seria mi motivación? ¿Qué me animaría a no gritar por ayuda ahora mismo?_

Veo pasar mi vida por mis ojos, es como si fuera una película vieja de aquellas en rollos; mi primera vez usando mi amado chullo, mi hermana Ruby, mi madre y padre, Stripe… _Mi amado._

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas al recordarlo en estos momentos tan agobiantes para mi; mi mente me transporta hacia aquel maravilloso día, yo estaba en cuarto grado y tenia unos 10 años, muchos chicos estaban rodeando a un pequeño mientras coreaban " _Anormal_ " con risas y varios golpes, entre ellos, el del estúpido gordo de Cartman. Token estaba sentado viendo todo con una actitud indiferente y sin saber que hacer, era obvio, si decía algo a el comenzarían a atacar solo por su tono de piel.

Nunca entenderé a esa mierda de pueblo, tan retrogradas, tan estúpidos, tanta mierda junta. Los odiaba por varias cosas, en especial a aquellos que molestaban a las personas por simple placer, como a Token por ser de una tez oscura, a Clyde por tener un poco de sobrepeso, a Kyle por Judío, a Kenny por pobre, a Bárbara por se una aparente " _Puta_ ", a Butters por tener Síndrome de Personalidad Disociativa, a Kevin por ser asiático, a Timmy y a Jimmy por ser " _Especiales_ ", a mi por ser homosexual; claro que lo ultimo solo era en forma de burlas como "¡ _Ahí va el mariquita Tucker!" "¡Chupa vergas!" "Maldito torcido!"_ y sinfín de cosas mas, y aunque solo me portara indiferente, me dolían porque era verdad.

En fin, cuando la maestra llego, todos se hicieron los santos, al ver al chico me quede paralizado ante su hermosura; su piel era morena, sus cabellos eran dorados como el cielo y sus ojos eran unas esmeraldas, le llamaron y el fue al frente con miedo.

-M-Me llamo T-t ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – Grito de inmediato y todos comenzaron a reírse de el y a señalarlo, el en cambio se llevo las manos a la boca y salió corriendo, la profesora no hizo nada y luego de dejarnos unas tareas y quedarse dormida, me escape a buscar al chico. Tenia algo que me electrocutaba, me encantaba.

Lo halle en el baño encerrado en un cubículo llorando a no mas poder, entre con cuidado y le llame.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

-¡Vete MALDITO COGEDOR DE PRSOTITUTAS! – Me sorprendí por lo dicho y de inmediato me volvió a hablar - ¡No quise decir eso, quise decir que ME COGAS COMO A TUS PUTAS!

Luego de eso, tuve que esperar a que saliera y mediera una explicación por eso, cuando lo hizo, estaba con los ojos hinchados, al verme, se aterro.

-No quise…

-Soy Craig – Le dije extendiendo mi mano y el la vio.

-Soy Thomas ¡Grandísima verga! – Me dijo algo calmado pero al decir lo ultimo se sonrojo y yo me reí.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Qué tienes? – Dije con una sonrisa.

- _Tourette_ … - Dijo bajo intentando calmarse, luego de aquello, hablamos mas. me conto que vivía con su madre y que esta era madre soltera, que siempre se mudaban y que ese pueblucho era su ultima oportunidad de hallar una vida buena, que odiaba esto, amaba aquello, así la tarde paso y ambos nos hicimos amigos, hubiéramos seguido hablando pero Mackey nos saco del baño con regaños y una detención, ahí conversamos mas y mas hasta que parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Mi _Team_ paso de ser Token, Clyde, Jimmy y Kevin a incluir a Thomas siempre, era mi mejor amigo. Yo lo defendía de todo y el siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme con lo que necesitara, pero llego la maldita y puta pubertad y mis hormonas me hacían soñar cada noche con Thomas bajo mi gimiendo de lo mas erótico.

Varias noche me masturbe pensando en el, sus labios, su cuerpo, ser suyo, que fuera mío, perfectas noches donde solo mi imaginación me daba, pero no sabia las bellezas y desgracias que se acercaban a mi vida en aquel entonces en el que solo pensaba en el, Stripe y aprobar.

Fue cuando tenia unos 17 años, el estaba en mi casa jugando videojuegos, Token y los demás se habían ido porque ya era tarde y solo Thomas quiso quedarse conmigo, mis padres habían salido a un musical y Ruby estaba con sus amigos quien sabe donde; llevábamos trece rondas y queríamos mas, pero cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, sentí que era la hora de hablar con el, sin decir nada apague el juego.

-¡Hey! – Se molesto e inflo sus cachetitos de forma tierna.

-Debo hablar contigo – Dije serio viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué MIERDAS pasa?

No sabia que decir, me puse nervioso y miraba hacia cualquier lado con miedo, al final suspire y lo volví a encarar temiendo lo peor.

-Tu sabes que llevamos siendo amigos desde hace tiempo… que siempre nos poyamos y somos como hermanos, que juramos no guardarnos secretos.

-…Si… -Dijo con temor.

-Bueno, te he ocultado algo – El se sorprendió y yo solo dije – Me gustas.

El solo se quedo callado y yo me puse de pie pero al intentar salir me volteo y me dio un beso mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos, me congele al sentirlo pero poco a poco me fui emocionando y el beso se intensifico, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en mi cama y al separarnos por aire el me dio una sonrisa algo chueca pero que amaba, me vio con ternura y me susurro " _Tomame_ ", a lo cual complací con gusto.

La cama chillaba con cada movimiento que dábamos, sus gemidos llenaban la habitación al igual que los míos, mi sudor caía en su torso y su mano masturbaba su miembro con desesperación, unas veces me clavo las uñas, otras me besaba con desesperación, fue una noche mágica en todo sentido; como es que nuestros cuerpos eran perfectos para el otro, como nuestras respiraciones agitadas se intensificaban mas y mas.

Luego de eso tuvimos que ser muy cuidadosos de que alguien descubriera nuestra relación, hasta la ocultamos de nuestros amigos, pasamos un año felizmente así, pero una tarde tuve que ir a casa de mi abuela, no mi abuela favorita, la madre de mi madre, ella era cruel y mala. La cuestión es que falte ese día y unos chicos al ver a mis amigos sin mi fueron tras ellos y los atacaron, a Token le rompieron una pierna, a Clyde un brazo, a Timmy lo dejaron tirado sin su silla y a esta la tiraron al lago Stark's Pond, pero de todo esto, fue mi amado Thomas quien sufrió mas.

El se intento resistir pero no pudo, lo llevaron a la azotea y ahí lo golpearan, por algún mal golpe y el maldito carácter de la vida, Thomas fue empujado tan fuerte que resbaló y cayo de la azotea, murió instantáneamente.

Recuerdo el asco que sentí al oír esa noticia recién entrando al pueblo, recuerdo el dolor que tuve al ver a mis amigos en el hospital y como es que las personas solo decían " _Pobrecito_ ", tomaban fotos y se iban ¡Eran unos completos hijos de puta! El funeral fue al día siguiente ya que no había que velar si no un poco de sangre y carne irreconocible que alguna vez fue Thomas.

El dolor que sentí me llevo a cometer una locura de la que nunca me he arrepentido, averigüe quienes fueron los culpables cuando supe que estaban en la comisaria, me infiltre como pude y los apuñale a cada uno veinte veces, al terminar solo pude observar la sangre en mis manos y como las moscas comenzaban a llegar, en ese momento un oficial entro a la celda y me apunto con su arma insistiendo a que bajara el cuchillo pero ya era tarde, e abalance sobre el y le arrebate el arma y le dispare, salí por una ventana y huía casa a buscar una mochila. Eran como las tres de la mañana cuando una patrulla llego a mi casa, me habían descubierto por las cámaras y porque deje el jodido cuchillo de mi madre que decía perfectamente " _Tucker_ ", aparte de que mi fiel chullo quedo entre la sangre del oficial cuando me tire sobre el. Sabia que me condenarían ya que era mayor de edad así que tome mis ahorros, a Stripe y una vieja mochila con agua y algo de ropa y unos zapatos viejos y corrí, hui de todo.

Llevaba mi teléfono por lo que recibí una llamada de Kevin quien estaba viendo las noticias junto a los chicos en el hospital, me decía que qué había hecho, que había arruinado mi vida, yo solo oí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Craig? – Me dijo Clyde entre lagrimas.

-Porque mataron al amor de mi vida –Respondí seco y avente el aparato y seguí corriendo con dolor, apreciaba a esas personas pero no podía volver atrás.

Durante un año estuve huyendo y matando, igual, me llevarían a prisión si me encontraran.

En una de esas, estaba robando una casa pero me encontraron y tuve que escapar en el auto del dueño de la casa, recorrí unos cuantos kilómetros antes de que pudiera ver unas patrullas tras mi, pero cuando estaba por acelerar mas, un auto que aparentemente no había visto acelero y las patrullas fueron tras el, me asombre así que comencé a seguir la persecución, era algo divertido. El de la camioneta roja era muy bueno al manejar y logro que una patrulla chocara pero otra lo siguió igual de bien que al final choco con un árbol, el oficial salió y comenzó a disparar al vehículo, dentro de este vi nada mas una cabecilla rubia muy alocada y creí ver a mi amado Thomas, rápidamente estacione y le dispare al oficial, el que estaba dentro se asusto y yo me dirigí hacia el.

-Sal – Ordene con fuerza y el obedeció, al salir me decepcione, era rubio, si, pero su cabello era algo opaco, sus ojos no mostraban aquella maravilla que era para mi los ojos de Thomas, llevaba un camisa de manga larga color verde mal abotonada y temblaba mas que la gelatina.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- _Tweek_ – Me respondió bajo.

-Bien, Tweek ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- _H-huía_ …

-¿De quien? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando? – El me vio confundido – Responde – Y le apunte.

-¡GAH! ¡HUYO DE LA POLICIA, DESDE HACE DOS DIAS! – Me grito exasperado y jalándose el cabello.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque yo… mate a alguien que me violó… Lo apuñale… – Dijo con lagrimas.

Aunque hubiera visto tal espectáculo, nunca hubiese creído que esa persona tan delgada hubiese matado a alguien, no se porque pero fui hacia el y le sobe la cabeza consolándolo.

-Hiciste bien.

-¡Pero...!

-¿Alguien te intentó ayudar con tu problema?

-…No… nadie me creía…

Lo lleve a mi auto robado y durmió en paz esa noche, me sentí bien porque tenia junto a mi a alguien que me comprendía, desde ese día, Tweek ha estado conmigo. Me conto todo lo que había pasado, su dolor, su discriminación, sus miedos, anhelos, su adicción a las drogas, su amor platónico, todo. Yo hice lo mismo, quizás porque necesitaba desahogarme con alguien mas que Stripe, llore esa noche en sus brazos, nunca me había sentido tan desnudo con alguien.

Luego de huir por tanto tiempo, fuimos buscados por un tipo que necesitaba sicarios, solo acepte yo ya que Tweek estaba realmente apenado por lo que hizo y deseaba no haberlo hecho nunca, aun si eso requería que el siguiera siendo abusado.

Recuerdo como sonreía cuando podía rellenar aquel viejo termo de café, era su adición tanto como la mía son los cigarros, adoro que se pone histérico porque me entretiene.

Una noche, no se como y porque pero lo bese, el no puso resistencia y solo se dejo guiar, quizás fueron mis deseos de intimar mas con alguien o por su parecido con el, pero lo lleve a mi habitación y con desesperación le quite la camisa y fui dando pequeños mordiscos, el gemía por las acciones e inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás desesperado, cuando estábamos completamente desnudos y con mi pene en su entrada, recuerdo que le di un beso en la frente y el me sonrió, la acción de nuestros cuerpos creaban sonidos tan obscenos e inapropiados, sus gemidos eran delicados y a la vez fuertes, sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda y su pene estaba entre mis manos, al terminar, ambos nos acomodamos, el me sonrió y yo tuve miedo de haberlo confundido, pero fue el quien me sorprendió a mi.

-Se que te recuerdo a el, tienes una foto suya y la he visto, no te preocupes, me recuerdas también a aquella persona que ame – Sonrió y hundió su rostro en la almohada, yo le abrace y me disculpe con el.

Las cosas siguieron así, tenemos sexo cuando queremos, pero no nos amamos. El jamás llegara a ser como Thomas y yo jamás llegare a ser como aquella persona, o es que quizás nunca llegue a admitir tal cosa por miedo al rechazo.

 _Nunca lo sabré._

¿Pero de que sirve eso ahora?

-¡Craig! ¡Craig! – Le oigo gritarme pero ya es tarde… mi vida esta terminando por culpa de aquel oficial que descubrió nuestro hogar y nos siguió… - ¡Craig! ¡No te vayas…! ¡Debes vivir, debemos seguir juntos…! – Le sonrió con tristeza y siento que sujeta mi mano - ¡Craig… yo… yo t…! – Pero no alcanzo a oír lo ultimo.

…*…*…*…*…*…

Mantenme por matar a Craig, me lo merezco, perdonen el tiempo que me he ausentado, estoy cerrando el ciclo y no he tenido tiempo de hacer micjas cosas, espero halla sido de su agrado.

La inspiración de este _"Two shot"_ , es por unas canciones que no se porqué, pero dieron en el blanco, les contaré un poco:

Hacía tarea y de repente sonó _"Lie"_ de BTS, luego _"Come Back Home"_ , tambien de ellos y por último sonó _"House of cards"_ , otra de ellos (Si, me gusta la banda). Luego comenzaron a sonar _Every you, Every me_ de Placebo y fue como... creo que tengo una idea, se que hay poco coherencia con lo que escribí con lo que les he contado, pero así es muchas veces comp trabajo, mezclar canciones y así.

En fin, lo amo y recuerden que _Pursuit of Happiness_ actualiza hoy.

Saludos: Ylera.


	2. Un pequeño rubio que no debió existir

Mi nombre es Tweek, llevo huyendo desde que tengo 17 años por haber cometido un terrible delito que quizás no debí cometer; mate a mi profesor por violarme.

Se que debe sonar extraño, se que debe ser algo loco e inclusive nada creíble, lo se porque nadie nunca me creyó, excepto Craig; el es mi compañero, quizás… mi amado.

Pero eso no importa, igual siempre amara a su chico de las que cuenta maravillas, lo envidio a veces, el pudo estar con la personaba que amaba en ese entonces y aunque yo este con Craig y comparta varias cosas, jamás seré suficiente para el. Creo que me estoy desviando del tema ¿No?

En este instante me encuentro en un charco de sangre, una parte de mi amado y otra del oficial al que acabo de matar, quiero dejar esta vida, no la aguanto, no puedo mas… no sin Craig.

Desde que nací he estado luchando, casi muero al nacer, quizás debió pasar, no lo se. Al crecer las cosas empeoraron, el que mis padres me dieran café en exceso me alteraba, aun lo tomo, pero me controlo, mi imaginación era tan grande… inmensa quizás, creía ver cosas sobrenaturales, hadas, gnomos, oh, esas perras roba calzoncillos de las tres de la mañana. Nadie se relacionaba conmigo, solo un chico extraño llamado Stan, lo amaba. Siempre lo hice, desde que era un pequeño de sonrisa hermosa, mangas cortas, deportivo y juguetón hasta que se volvió un rechazado como yo, siempre me hablo, siempre me ayudo; y cuando el sufrió, yo estuve para el. Seria excelente decir, " _Nos enamoramos_ ", no, el solo tenia ojos para la hermosa azabache de boina hermosa color morado y perfecta sonrisa.

Mentir se volvió mi adicción, mentía sobre los golpes, insultos, maltratos y discriminaciones que me hacían mis compañeros a mis padres, mentía sobre mis sentimientos hacia Stan, mentía sobre quien me robaba los calzoncillos, mentía sobre mis temblores y mi " _Para nada existente_ " drogadicción, mentía sobre mis cortadas atribuyéndolas a mis " _Dizque intentos de cocina_ ", mentía sobre quien me trataba como su puta personal.

Ocurrió como a los 15, mi profesor de matemáticas, el Señor Garrison me pidió quedarme para ayudarme a reforzar la materia, pero tan pronto todos se fueron, el me empezó a enseñar las formulas y demás cosas que nunca entendí, al no poder seguir admití avergonzado que no podía y que temía perder esa materia, pero el acarició mi espalda y me susurro al oído " _Hay otras formas de aprobar"_ , acto seguido, me tomó y me hizo acostarme en su mesa, me intente resistir, intenté golpearlo pero solo hacia que su erección creciera y sus golpes se volvieran mas fuertes, al no poder mas, comencé a patalear hasta que pude darle un golpe fuerte, corrí hacia la puerta con la camisa desabrochada y mi zíper abierto pero el me jalo del pelo y me tiro al suelo golpeándome cuanto pudo, no se cuanto duro, pero lo ultimo que vi fue su rostro sonriendo macabramente y una aguja delante de mi.

Al despertar estaba en su auto amarrado, estaba conduciendo y parecía que todo estaba normal, no se que hora era, pero debió ser muy tarde ya que no se oía a nadie mas que a él.

-¿Por qué no solo te dejaste? ¿Eh? – Intente responder pero tenia en la boca un pedazo de tela que me impedía hacerlo.

Se estaciono en su casa y me cargo, me amarro a su cama y volvió a tomar una aguja, pero esta tenia otra droga, una de un color azul claro, me aterre, comencé a llorar, a suplicar que me dejara ir y no lo denunciaría, miles y miles de promesas vacías.

-Lo siento dulzura – Me decía al oído mientras frente a mi estaba la aterradora aguja – Igual, si lo hago o no lo hago, si vas a contarle a cualquiera, no importa, aquí todos me consideran alguien de buenas intenciones.

El liquido entro en mi cuerpo y poco a poco me fui sintiendo agitado, con miedo y mucho sueño, mi entrepierna me temblaba como si necesitara ir al baño, me puse a llorar al ver aquel saco maldito de carne sobre mi dándome mordiscos, jugando con mi miembro, rozándose conmigo.

Hizo conmigo cuanto pudo, que esta, que aquella, toda posición, hasta se atrevió a usar un consolador junto a su pene para lastimarme mas.

Cuando termino de destruirme me vio con asco y me desato y me encerró en el baño hasta que me bañe y me cambie, me subió a su auto y me dejo frente a mi casa, se fue sin mas, al entrar fui recibido por los gritos de mi padre y el llanto de mi madre que me reclamaba desde mi imprudencia hasta mi existencia misma.

No dije nada, callé esa y varias veces, cada que podía me tomaba y me inyectaba ese liquido, yo por mi parte me fui hundiendo mas y mas por ello, comencé a consumir cocaína, no me importaba nada, solo Stan me alegraba, pero no era suficiente, ya no. Poco a poco empecé a creer que nadie podría amar a un chico como yo:

-Torpe

-Ingenuo

-Asqueroso

-Depresivo

-Adicto al crack, heroína y mariguana.

-Gay

-Puta de un vejete de cuarenta y pico.

Y si era así ¿Debía conformarme con la única persona que de algún modo " _Me amaba_ "?

Quizás no, no lo amaba o el a mi, pero si puedo admitir que esa droga azul era mi deidad única en el universo, me hacia ver cosas tontas, una frágil imaginación de un niño que perdió eso mismo, su inocencia, luego… ni eso me basto.

Llegue a un limite, de ahí es que empezó esta tan trágica etapa de mi vida.

Ese día me despedí de Stan de la forma mas torpe que pude; estábamos en la azotea, el fumaba un poco y yo era una chimenea en diciembre, me vio con esos ojos azul claro y me sonrió.

-Te ves feliz – Me dijo entre susurros, yo asentí inclinando mi cabeza un poco a la derecha - ¿Por qué?

-Cometeré una locura.

-¿Cuál?

-Una muy loca – Le vi algo dolido – Comenzando ahora – Me incline hacia delante y le bese, no fue por mucho, máximo cinco segundos, pero fueron mis mejores cinco segundos – Te amo Stan, perdoname.

No oí nada, me grito, no me grito, nunca sabré.

Me escabullí y espere a que el idiota de Garrison se fuera, le seguí de cerca, corriendo un poco pero al final lo encontré, me escondí en un árbol frondoso de su vecino que daba exactamente a su cuarto. Tuve que esperar unas horas hasta que nadie estaba ya despierto, entre a la habitación con dificultad, desde aquella rama a esa ventana había una gran distancia, como sea; al verlo ahí, no pude evitar cuestionarme mis acciones ¿Valía tanto la pena? ¿Qué ganaba?

Respiro hondo y tome un cuchillo, lo apuñale unas cuarenta veces, intento detenerme, pero la cinta adhesiva color gris y una servilleta bastaron para que no solo sufriera el dolor del cuchillo, si no que se ahogara, quizás murió antes o después la verdad no me importa.

Salí sin mas, lleve el arma y la lave en mi casa, la escondí bajo mi cama, claro que hubieron gritos de parte de mis padres por no haber llegado a dormir la noche anterior, es triste saber que ese fue mi ultimo recuerdo de ellos. Al llegar a clases nos lo informaron, Stan no había llegado, nunca supe porque.

A todos nos interrogaron pero yo era el principal sospechoso, un vecino dijo haberme visto en su casa muchas veces, no paso mucho hasta que las huellas de sangre que estaban en su sabana mostraran que una parte era de él y otra de su asesino… me descubrieron luego de dos meses de aquello, por si alguien pregunta, no, Stan me odio y jamás me volvió a hablar.

Hui.

Escape de todo, el segundo día de mi escape un agente me atrapo robando, ¿Destino, casualidad? No se, pero lo conocí a el… Craig Tucker.

Mato a aquel hombre, me cuido, me oyó y me amo, quizás eso ultimo no, pero yo si lo hago.

Y ahora… ¿Qué hago?

-¡Craig! ¡Craig! – Grito intentando hacer que su alma permanezca un poco mas conmigo - ¡Craig! ¡No te vayas…! ¡Debes vivir, debemos seguir juntos…! – Sujeto su mano en señal de apoyo, el me sonríe con delicadeza, no…no me dejes - ¡Craig… yo… YO TE AMO! – Admito pero es tarde, a muerto.

Quiero llorar, quiero morir, ¿Cuál es mi significado sin el? ¿Qué será de mi a partir de ahora? De pronto oigo miles de sirenas a fuera, la pistola esta frente a mi, recuerdo por ultima vez a quienes SI ame.

Suspiro cansado y susurro " _Nos veremos pronto Craig…"_ Y me disparo cuando la policía habré.


End file.
